


Awkward Moments

by Destiel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Atomwave and the prompt was “Well this is awkward…”And that's what I did with it =D





	

They had been investigating one of these stupid time abominations Sara had discovered in Los Angeles 1967. One Sara had been certain had to do with Rip Hunter. She was convinced he was still alive, and wanted them to find proof. To cover more ground they had _of course_ split up. Because nothing bad ever happened when they did that.  
  
He and Haircut had found themselves in an office building of a film studio and while Haircut had checked out one of the scripts on the table he had tried to open the safe.  
  
Until they had heard voices.  
  
A guy and a woman were approaching said office, and quickly.  
  
The only place they had been able to hide with only seconds to spare before the door swung open was a way too small supply closet that forced them to press against each other awkwardly. He could feel _all_ of Haircut against himself. It was chest against chest, groin against groin, and if that wasn't the worst thing already, he could feel Haircut starting to grow a boner.  
  
Mick couldn't even look at him right now, too wary that if he moved his head too much he would knock something down and the two people in the office would hear them.  
  
"Well this is awkward..." Mick muttered under his breath, trying not to crush Ray with his body.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ray whispered. "It's been a while since..."  
  
Mick was sure Ray was blushing, he could almost hear the embarrassement in his voice. And he loved it. Because he loved to tease him.  
  
"Who would have thought you have the hots for me, haircut?" he asked, demonstratively moving his groin against Ray's to cause at least some friction, while at the same time pressing one of his hands against Ray's lips when he realized that he was about to moan.  
  
"Quiet there... we wouldn't want to get caught now, would we?"  
  
"You're an asshole," Ray complained quietly. "...but just in case you haven't noticed, I think they are gone. While you were busy dry humping me they have left the room."  
  
"I wasn't-" Mick started to say when Ray pushed open the door of the supply closet.  
  
"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," he waved dismissively. "At least I am not embarrassed to admit that I want you." He moved towards the desk again, leaning over it to grab another one of the scripts he was busy looking at before.  
  
Mick couldn't help finding himself staring at his delicious ass.  
  
Taking a moment to savour the sight in front of him he approached Ray, grabbing him by the hips and turning him around.  
  
"You really want me, haircut?" His voice was deep and raspy and when he looked down at the still visible bulge in Ray's pants his own cock twitched in anticipation.  
  
"What if I do?" Ray shot back, desire visible in his eyes.  
  
"Then I'd say we make good use of this desk," Mick replied, wiping everything off the table with one swift hand move before lifting Ray up to sit on it.  
  
Pressing his lips against Ray's hungrily, all Ray could do was melt against his firm body.  
  
The only thought still on Mick's mind was "Maybe this wasn't that awkward at all."


End file.
